The Way of No Return
by Dark Mornie
Summary: Harry PotterFullmetal Alchemist xover Many OCs . Ed goes through the gate and ends up in London, WITH AMNESIA! He’s invited to Hogwarts where he meets many ‘peculiar’ people, but there’s a feeling of loneliness and loss in him. What’s the real purpose be
1. Past, Present, or Future?

Summary.-

Harry Potter- Fullmetal Alchemist x-over Many OCs. Ed goes through the gate and ends up in London, WITH AMNESIA! He's invited to Hogwarts where he meets many 'peculiar' people, but there's a feeling of loneliness and loss in him. What's the real purpose behind his presence in the school? R&R!

Disclaimer.-

I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist sad, isn't it, but I do own the original plot of this story and the many crazy OCs in it Wii! Go craziness!.

Note.-

This starts after the ending of the series, so, if you haven't finished watching it… let's just say I don't want to spoil it. I'm not an English speaker, so I apologize for any errors you may find in the story, and I would appreciate if you tell me of any. It would help me a lot . Other thing, I have a really bad memory when it comes to… well, anything. So, if you find errors that refer to the stories of HP or FMA, please let me know (names and all). This is a fictional story, any resemblance with reality is mere coincidence… of course I wish it wasn't, but, what can I say or do? o.oU

True! I almost forgot! I will be using some vocabulary from other languages (It's not like I speak them, though -.-u) due to some of the characters' nationalities. You can find the definitions at the end of the chapters.

Enjoy!

**The Way of No Return**

**by Dark Mornie**

Chapter 1. - Past, Present or Future…?

The room was dark; the moonlight coming from the window only showing a bed, the single object in that place. On the bed, a person was sleeping. It was short and its blond hair shone in the twilight.

The silence was almost mortal; as if it could choke someone with it; disturbing. But it was interrupted, first by the door opening, then by footsteps the individual on the bed.

The man had the same blond hair as the sleeping child… only a child. He put his hand on the kid's forehead feeling the heat.

"Ed? How are you feeling?" the kid opened his eyes just enough to see the figure talking to him.

"Where am I?" he asked making a great effort.

"Don't worry. You'll feel better in the morning. Sleep now." The man answered standing up and leaving.

Outside, his face looked sickly worried. He had found Ed unconscious in the street two days ago. It was rainy and Ed had a terrible fever. He brought him home an took care of him, but he wouldn't stay there long.

The man went back to his studio where he had left his guest to go check up on Ed.

When he went in, he saw the tall man with long, gray hair and beard looking at some of his alchemy books on his desk.

"How is he?" the old man said without taking his eyes from the book.

"He's going to be OK," the other man said throwing himself on one of the couches in front of the chimney. "He can't remember anything though."

"Is that bad?" he came back to sit next to his friend.

"I don't know. Maybe it's better this way. So much has happened… maybe this is how it's supposed to be." He talked more to himself than to the other.

"Is that a 'yes' to my proposal?"

"I guess." He wasn't sure of what he was doing or what he was supposed to do, but there was no choice.

"The son of Hohenheim of the Light. We'll be more than happy to have him at Hogwarts, that's for sure."

"Won't it will look too suspicious, Albus?"

"Not at all. There are going to be more students from different years attending, too." Both of them had their eyes fixed on the fire.

"This will be interesting, alright." Said the one called Hohenheim of the Light.

"It sure will." Completed Albus Dumbledore.

They remained quiet, enjoying each other's company along with the warmth and comfort of the fire coming from the chimney.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ed was looking at his suitcase trying to remember what had happened that summer.

The man that had found him explained to him that he was his father and that he had been looking for him for him since he _"run away from home for some 'reason' he didn't know." _When Ed asked him about his automail, he said that they both had had a car accident few years ago that had ended that way for Edward.

They had excessive training sessions where Hohenheim had thought Ed alchemy and self-defense, warning him just to use then in extreme cases. After that, Ed had received a letter from the school Hogwarts asking him to join then the first of September along with some other exchange students that were to join that same year. His dad convinced him to go, but the simple idea of magic, unequivalent exchange, creating things out of thin air, was just too hard to believe for the young alchemist. Something about it, and the story Hohenheim had told him about himself, didn't fell right. Something was missing.

Again, that loneliness, that strange feeling of loss, overcame Ed making him feel sick as it had happened so many times during the summer. He was suddenly out of breath.

He put his hands on his chest. It felt as if something was going right through it, right through his heart. He felt a strong necessity of crying, but he didn't know why.

"Ed, it's time to go." His father's voice brought him back to reality. Ed just nodded and followed him out of the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The Leaky Caldron? It's rather a strange name." said Ed looking at the desolated place.

"Let's go." said Hohenheim going in.

To Ed's surprise, the place actually pretty full. The people inside wore strange robes and pointy hats, and talked enthusiastically while drinking or eating.

"Can I help yeh with s'mthin'?" the man behind the bar asked them.

"A room for two, please." answered Hohenheim. The man nodded and told them to follow him and taking their suitcases.

"So, you goin' to Hogwarts, eh kid?" asked the man while walking up the stairs.

"Aha" said Ed with not so much enthusiasm and thinking to himself: _'Who is he calling a kid?'_

When they finally got to the room, Hohenheim gave a tip to the man for taking their suitcases as he left. Then he turned to Ed.

"We'll go tomorrow to buy your supplies." He said

"OK" answered Ed uninterested.

"I'm gong downstairs to relax a little. Do you want me to bring something up for you?"

"No, thanks" Ed was unpacking with his back at him. His stillness was more than obvious even in that position.

"Do you want to come yourself?"

"Sure" he still wasn't looking at him.

"You don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable with it, Edward." Hohenheim finally said after a moment of silence. He knew it was hard for the young alchemist to accept all this, but he still did.

"It's important to you…" Ed turned. "Right, dad?" Hohenheim felt warmth inside him. Each time Edward called him 'dad' he felt that way.

"I'll be downstairs." And he left.

Ed turned to his suitcase again thinking to himself why he was doing all this. He was in debt with that man, that's why.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After unpacking, Ed thought that drinking something didn't sound like a bad idea.

#$&!

One second he was going down the stairs and the other he was looking straight at the ceiling with a pain in his head.

He sat on the stairs looking at the one he had crashed with. It was a girl; tanned skin, dark brown hair, and honey eyes.

"Hay! Perdon!" she said in a different language. She was in the floor, too. "Estoy tan apurada! Con todo esto de la nueva escuela; el intercambio, ya sabes. A ti tambien te transfirieron?(1)" Ed was just looking at her with a confused look that showed that he hadn't understood a single word she said.

She put her hand on her mouth, blushing even more than before.

"Hay! Was I speaking in Spanish? I'm sorry. I haven't gotten used to speaking English all the time. Please forgive me." She said.

"Sure" was the only thing Edward could manage to say. She talked fast.

"I'm Margarita. Mari, for short." Ed felt a sudden anger when he heard the word 'short'. But he didn't show it; instead, he shook her hand and said:

"Edward Elric" she blushed even more… if that was even possible.

"Umm… I have to go now. Guess I'll see you later." She started going up the stairs again.

"Sure… later." He said without turning.

"Edward!" Hohenheim called when he saw his son. He was sitting on a table for two, drinking coffee.

Ed was walking towards the table when he felt a soft push on his stomach. A second later, he found himself on the floor… again.

'_I feel like a target today'_ he thought sitting up, noticing that everyone was looking at him. He blushed.

The embarrassment didn't last long. It was replaced by the surprise of finding a flat-faced, orange cat looking right at him.

"Crooshanks! No!" a girl with bright brown, poofy hair picked up the cat. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" she asked helping him to stand up while holding the cat with one arm.

"Yeah. I think I have to pay more attention to where I'm going." He said with a hand behind his neck.

"Hermione!" a redheaded boy shouted from the exit; murderous eyes fixed themselves on Ed.

"Oh! I have to go!" the girl said walking away. "And again, I'm sorry!" she left.

The redheaded boy was still looking at him when the girl passed him by. Then he followed her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dad…" Ed and Hohenheim were sitting in a corner, drinking. Since they had arrived there, they had distanced themselves from the witches and wizards; they did it without thinking. It was really uncomfortable, especially for Ed, the feeling that this wasn't their place to be, but worse, the fact of not knowing the right place was.

"Yes?" asked Hohenheim with the smile he always gave trying to hide his fear of whatever question Ed might ask.

"I knew all this stuff. I mean alchemy. I knew it even before you taught me. Everything came to my mind while I was reading." Ed was spacing out.

"What do you mean by 'everything'?" he asked a little nervous. This attracted Ed's attention to him.

"It was like it wasn't the first time I'd read those books. I knew exactly what the book was going to say before actually reading it. Why's that?" Hohenheim sighed with relief.

"It's a little complicated. Let's see… what reminds you of me?"

"An alchemy book, I guess…" answered Ed not knowing what the question had to do with anything. "It… gives a good feeling. It reminds me of the times we practiced together, you know, like a family." He was blushing a little. For some reason, having a good relationship with his father was really important for him… for both.

"Well, those are happy memories of me. Like you said, they remind you of the good times we spent together. The stronger the emotions tied to events are, the easier it is for the human brain to register them as memories. It is called 'Episodic Memory'. And when you memorize words, it is called 'Semantic Memory'. Both of them are processed in different parts of the brain. Amnesiacs like you often suffer disorders in the episodic memory. The fact that you can carry on in your daily life indicates that your semantic memory is all right. (2)" he finished smiling, indicating that there was nothing to worry about.

"I see." Ed was spacing out again.

"Ed?"

"So, that means… that I've been studying things over and over again?"

Hohenheim laughed. "You could say that, yes."

"But, what about the Episodic Memory? How do I get back my memories?" Hohenheim stopped laughing.

"Well…" he really didn't want to do this; bring back those memories to Ed was the last thing he wanted, but… "There's a way. They say that by looking at some things that may look familiar to you, or if you see someone doing something that would normally remind you of something else, can bring back your memories." He looked at Ed, who was looking at the table. Then the question popped out. "Has it happened to you, Ed?" the minor looker up surprised.

-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-

Ed woke up three days ago, but he was still in bed. He was dizzy, weak, tired, confused, and unable to move, so, he decided to 'try' himself.

He moved his fingers; first left hand, then right hand. Left. Right. Left. Right. He noticed something. Left; the cloth covering him was there. Right… was his right hand uncovered? Then again, he couldn't feel the coldness of the room, but neither the heat of his body.

Closing his eyes, he used the little energy he had to lift his right arm and put it in front of his face. He didn't feel the movement.

'_Is my arm… dead? But then, how can I move it? Am I even _moving_ it?'_

He opened his eyes. A reflection of light welcomed them as they stared, shocked, at the metal posing in front of them.

A metallic arm.

He suddenly went dizzy as shady images started to appear in his mind. He couldn't distinguish anything… except a voice.

"What? You broke it? **_AGAIN?_**" he saw a quick flash of light reflecting from a metal piece; then a pain in his head.

After that, the flash of light repeated itself, and he was looking at his metallic arm again.

-.-.-END FLASH BACK-.-.-

"Ed? Has it happened to you before?" Hohenheim repeated the question.

Ed remained silent a second, "No" he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1).- "Oh! I'm Sorry!"... "I'm in such a hurry! With all this about the new school; the exchange, you know. Did they transferred you too?"

(2).- This info, I got it from the manga "The Mythical Detective, Loki Ragnarok" vol. 1, page 59-60. 3.

A/N.- Maybe you noticed that I have absolutely no idea on how to use 'in' and 'on'. Everything in here was writen as how I felt sounded better. -.-u

Anyhow... thank's for reading! I hope u liked it! please leave a pretty pretty review 3 chibi mode... i'll try to update soon, when i get rid of the writer's block -.-u... thanks again!and c ya later!


	2. Meeting Fate

Disclaimer.- The only way i can own HP and FMA is in my own little world which is far far away from here in a place named Nightmareland... so...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ello! thanks y'all for the reviews! i'm sooo happy n.n!

I'm sorry i took so long to update but i'm in finals and, also, it looks like, for some weird reason, the spelling corrector (or w/e it's called) doesn't work in this specific document... strange, huh? so maybe you'll find spelling errors moreless from the middle to the end. -.-u

Anyways... i hope this chap 'meets your expectations,' as Edward 'meets fate'... jejeje n.n

please enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2. – Meeting Fate

"First things, first." said Hohenheim leading Ed to the back of the Leaky Caldron. They found themselves in a small 'backyard' with a bunch of overloaded trashcans.

"Umm… wrong way…?" said Ed looking confused at the very obvious mistake.

"You'll see." Hohenheim walked up to the front wall, pulled a wooden stick out of his coat's inner pockets, and tapped the blocks.

They started moving the very moment he took the stick off the wall.

Ed looked in amusement as the blocks formed a clear entrance to a crowded alley.

That wasn't alchemy; that wasn't equivalent exchange; there wasn't anyone performing alchemy; and there was no transmutation circle. Unless… maybe the wooden stick and the wall made some sort of alchemic reaction when they came together, just like Hohenheim had taught Ed to do with his hands. But it still wasn't right, it didn't follow the steps: Determine the make up, then decompose it, and then reconstruct it. These blocks just moved by their own, THEIR OWN!

"You can close your mouth now." said Hohenheim trying not to laugh, pulling Ed from his thoughts.

"B-but… how…?" he was trying to ask but the words didn't come out.

"It's magic. I've explained to you before."

"So, you _were_ serious." Ed hadn't blinked in a while.

"Of course I was serious." Laughed Hohenheim "Now, come on. We need to change some money." He said as he started walking down the street with an astonished Edward behind.

Hohenheim guided him to a big, white and weird building called Gringotts. Little, scary, annoyed creatures were everywhere inside. They didn't look very friendly, so Ed stayed quiet while his dad gave a little key to one of them that led them to a chamber full of copper, silver, and gold coins.

On their way to the chamber, Edward had an only thought of "I'm going to die." He tried really hard not to vomit, so, he couldn't avoid the desire of kissing the floor when they finally got to the place. The little creature gave him a disgusted look, but, in that moment, Ed couldn't care less, especially because the creature was a lot smaller than him. _HA! Eat that!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Note to self:'_ thought Ed when they were finally out, _'never go back to Building of Hell. Stay poor and starve if necessary.'_

"Enjoyed the ride?" asked Hohenheim when he saw the sick look on Ed's face.

"I bet you did that on purpose." said the young alchemist with a hand on his stomach.

Hohenheim just laughed with a laugh that neither said 'yes' or 'no'.

They decided to stop in the ice cream shop until Ed felt better; of course he tried some ice cream after that. Then Hohenheim guided them to another shop.

"Olivander's?" said Ed.

"He's got the best wands" answered Hohenheim going inside.

"Welcome" said a soft voice behind Edward when he entered the shop that almost makes him die from a heart attack. "Wand arm?" the man asked. Ed just looked at him puzzled.

"The one you write with" answered Hohenheim.

"Oh! Left." said Edward. Almost immediately, the man started measuring Ed's left arm.

"Well, I'll leave this to you. I'll go get your books to spare time." said Hohenheim.

"B-but…" Ed couldn't reply. Hohenheim was already gone.

Minutes passed with nothing but 'Hmm's from the old man.

"Good, good. Let's see what I can get for you," he finally said. He went to one of the small hallways full of boxes and came back with one. "Twelve and a quarter inches, vine wood and unicorn hair. Excelent for charms" he handed the wand carefully to Ed.

Knowing what was coming, he added "swing it".

The moment Edward did it, a whole bunch of boxes came over him. "AAAGH!'

Coming out from the pile he saw Olivander with another wand ready. But the boxes attacked him again with that one too.

That went on and on for the next two hours. Ed could now dodge the attacking objects, but was very irritated.

"I knew I wasn't made for this. Magic just doesn't like me. Alchemy on the other hand…" Ed was saying to himself, when he noticed Olivander deep in thought. "Old man…?"

"Wait here" and he disapeared to the back of the shop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So… how did it go?" Hohenheim found Edward in the outside tables of the ice cram place they had gone before. He didn't look happy.

"I don't want to talk about it" Ed answered looking to the other side.

"I bought all your books and some extra ones. You have a lot to read. I left them in our room in the Leaky Caldron. If you want to go and keep yourself busy for a while… I'll bring up some food later."

"Sure. Thanks" and he left without even looking at him.

A couple of hours had passed and Edward was barely starting with the second year books. He had to read some stuff twice trying to find some logic to it, but with no success until now. The lack of equivalent exchange confused him and the ever-present words of the wand maker in his head didn't help much.

"Stupid wand. I didn't even want to come here in the first place" he kept hitting his head with the book feeling stupid. "Why did it have to be…?" he stopped when he heard a knock from the door.

Without waiting for an answer, the door opened and a girl more-less his same age came in. It was the same one he had crushed with in the stairs.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" she said blushing. She was wearing an apron and had a plate full of food on her hands. "I-I know you are studying, I just… came-to-bring-you-some-food-but-I'm-very-truly-sorry-if-you-are-mad-at-me-I-totally-understand-it-was-an-impertinence-to-come-and-enter-just-like-that-I-…" she said everything in just one sentence and would've never stopped if she hadn't noticed Ed's confused expression. "Your father asked me to give you this" she said stretching her arms with the plate towards him and hiding her face. Ed still hadn't blinked or moved.

The girl decided just to leave the food on the coffee table and get out of there as fast as she could. Of course that would've been possible if Ed hadn't stopped her.

"Mari, was it?" he asked. Mari froze.

"Yes. I-I'm sorry about this morning." She said turning.

"No prob. So, you work here?" Ed stood up and went to check out the food.

"I… yes. I'm trying to earn money before school starts… I mean… me and my friends. We asked if we could help here during the summer."

"School?"

"Umm… yes, Hogwarts. I guess you're going there too," she said apparently noticing the whole bunch of books everywhere in the room for the first time.

"Mhmph" Ed was too busy eating to pay much attention.

"I… I'll be going now. Excuse me." and she left.

Ten minutes later Ed was done with the food.

"Sigh. Well, I guess I have to go back to those books" he said turning. He took a book from the desk and went to the bed. "I don't understand any of this. Where's the math? The equations? I'll ask dad when he comes back. Maybe _he_ can get some logic out of all this" but Hohenheim didn't go back that night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward heard the door open and woke up but, when he opened his eyes, he saw it was still dark. Then he realized he had fallen asleep with the book on his face. His muscles ached from sleeping in a weird position and he had saliva running from his mouth, all the way to the neck. All because of Hohenheim.

"It was time for you to…" he started saying sitting up but then noticed that the person in the room was not the one he was referring to. Instead, there was a girl his age, wearing the same apron he had seen Mari wear. She had brown hair in a pony tail and brown eyes.

"Sorry pal. Wrong one." She said. "I suppose you're… Edward Elric, right?" she was reading from a peace of paper. Ed nodded. "Well, Mr. Elric, I have a message for you from your father. He says he's sorry he came so late last night and left so early this mornin', but he had some 'business' to attend and he didn't wanna wake you up. So, here's your breakfast on the table and some money to buy your robes and all the other junk you are missin'. Any questions?" Ed shook his head. "Good." For a moment, he thought she was about to leave when she started to walk around the room looking at his stuff. "You're a book worm aren't cha? I have a friend like that. She's workin' at the robes place while Mari and I are killin' ourselves servin' food here. Anyways, I'm Simone, nice to meet cha." She said stretching her hand to Edward but barely giving him time to shake it. She went on talking. "You kno', you got a nice place here. This is one of the biggest rooms. You must be rich or somethin'. Lucky you. We gotta work to bring our food to the table. We're all workin' our ways up, you kno'. Well, I guess I gotta go now. They won't pay me for talkin' to the clients. See ya later." And she left, leaving Ed with the words stuck in his mouth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That's it! I'm going out!" said Edward sick of waiting for his dad. "He thinks he can leave me just like that. Well, I've got other ideas." He murmured walking down the street.

He decided he would check out what they had in Diagon Alley that didn't have to do with school. Soon he found the right place to spend his money _and_ get his revenge. (Insert evil laugh… OK, no.)

'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' was the name of the shop full of junk inside. Ed got to get inside through a small crowd.

A redheaded guy, older than him, pulled Ed from his sleeve the moment he stepped inside.

"Hello, there!" the way this guy looked at him was scary…

---Ten minutes later---

Ed strugled to get out of the frikin shop as fast as he could while the redhead and his_ **twin** _came after him. Those guys were crazy! First they played jokes on him, then they wanted him to buy almost the entire shop! _'Don't try to take advantage of me just because you're taller, damn it!'_

He ran and ran until he found a door and went in without bothering in looking where it led to.

He waited enough for the twins to pass.

"So, everything's ready…" a voice came from deeper inside. Ed then realized he wasn't supposed to be there… but of course he stayed to listen a little more.

"Yes, Sir." Was the response to the first voice. "Everything is just as you ordered."

"Good." Ed got closer to see who was talking. He was on a balcony covered in wooden boxes, and down , he could see a circle of people dressed in black robes and masks. "Was _he_ given the proper information?" the apparent leader asked.

"Yes, Sir. Although, I doubt he has enough interest in our mission. I fear he will put it aside or give any information to other sources."

"With the information he's got, he can't be much of a danger. But, we'll still keep an eye on him."

"And what about the kid Malfoy, Sir? I don't think…"

"Your job here isn't to think! This is what we were ordered to do, and so this is what we must do. Do you understand!" The 'leader' was pointing at him with his wand.

"Yes, Sir. Please, do forgive me." The other vowed.

"And have you thought about the other 'problems', Sir?" the voice of a woman came from one of the other individuals.

"That's not what we were sent to do. Someone else is already taking care of it. We must make sure noone gets in _our_ way. Potter must die this time, for the sake of our lord!" cheers came when he was done.

Ed thought it was enough of the peeping thing. Those guys were talking about a murderer and he didn't want to get involved… before he knew the details of it. _'I can't stand people killing eachother.'_ he thought turning back to get out, but the moment he did he almost fell back. The door had disapeared leaving only a dark hallway behind.

His surprise made him stumble, and in a desperate try to keep his balance, Ed accidentally broke a copper cable with his automail arm, making a bunch of metal things fall to the floor and, therefore, making a lot of noice.

The individuals in black robes were startled by the commotion. They acted quickly, knowing they had been discovered, and went up to persecute whoever was there.

Ed went on the running again; he had gotten himself more involved in that matter than he had wanted. The only thing left to do was to run in the search of a damn door… if there was any. He could see the flashes of light passing by his ear or crashing on the walls as he made a turn. Hohenheim had told him not to use alchemy or show his arm in Diagon Alley, Hogsmade (wherever that was), or Hogwarts.

But…

'_I'm not in Diagon Alley anymore; and this couldn't be Hogwarts. And, unless this was Hogsmade… which isn't likely… then the rule is not applied… right?'_

Doubting a little, he turned to face his persecutors. They had been running for a while and it didn't look like there were any doors near… or even far. So he decided to use his last resource.

'_They have wands after all, so they can attack me by distance. Self-defense wouldn't work. -Tsk- Nice day I chose to leave my wand at home…did I just think that?'_

He clapped his hands once and touched the nearest wall. A hand emerged from one side after a flash of light, trapping four of the others. The rest stopped on their tracks, watching. Ed took advantage of the situation clapping his hands again and this time touching the floor.

The same light was seen again but this time it brought with it a wall that grew from the floor to the ceiling.

He started running again.

'_Damn doors! Where the hell did they go!'_

A 'boom' came brom behind, and he knew they were on his heels again. He saw a green light coming right at him, but it was too late for him to dodge. It hit his right arm.

"What the—" he arm had stopped working; it was completely dead! "Now I'm in trouble alright.." and he was. He couldn't perform alchemy and he had the feeling that they were getting closer to him by the second; his arm felt heavy and only made him slow.

"ED! Over here!" he heard.

Right there, in front of him, he saw Hohenheim waving though another hallway.

"Come on. Through that door." There was a door!

"But, what are you…" he tried to ask but Hohenheim pushed him out into the sun, closing the door, don't even bothering to get out himself.

Ed was on the floor again trying to adjust his eyes to the light. It was the first time he noticed how dark that place had been.

"Hey!" someone called but Ed didn't answer. "HEY!" he opened his eyes as wide as he could. A readhed, very alike to the twins of the shop, was looking at him. "Are you OK?" he asked.

The first impression of the twins he had on the boy made Ed jump already looking for another escape route. But then he recognized the boy as the guy from the Leaky Caldron with the girl and the cat. He relaxed.

"Hey! I asked if you're—"

"Knock it off Ron! He's confused… or looks like it" the same girl with bright brown hair said kneeling.

"Geez. I'm sorry for being nice." Ron said.

"Th-those guys! Quick! You need to get out of here!" Ed started saying remembering what was happening.

"What are you talking about?" a black headed guy asked him. He had a strange scar on his forehead.

"They are…!" he continued but stoped when he turned back facing the wall. The door was gone… again. "B-but… it was here…"

"What was here?... Are you sure you're OK?" the girl asked.

"Yes. Sorry, it's just that… I guess I'm not used to this place yet." Ed decided not to talk about it. They would probably think of him as crazy. But, wait, this is a _magic_ world, isn't it? This kind of stuff was supposed to be normal, right?… Anyhow…

"I'm Hermione Granger. We didn't have the chance to introduce ourselves before." The girl said helping him up. "And this…" she hit the redhead with her elbow, "is Ron Weasley."

"Ouch!" complained Ron.

"I'm Edward Elric" he said vowing. They just stared at him. Ed then turned to the other guy with the scar. "And you are…"

"Harry, Harry Potter" he said.

'_Potter?'_…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, then... so, Hohenheim is acting a little 'strange' and there's a complot going on against some 'Potter'... -chan-chan-chan-... hahaha.. i hope u like it so far... the HP crew finally meets the fullmetal alchemist (even though, not even the so called 'hero of the people' knows anything about it) and we all meet new characters that came from this crazy mind of mine.

i have only 3 tests left to take and OUT OF SKOOL! so... maybe i wont take that long to update.. n.n..

--------

Reviews responses:

tediz-leader  
i updated, i updated.. calm down...

Jasmine Dawn Pendragon  
Thanks 4 the idea... it really helped me.. i had already started this chap when i published but i didn't know how to finish it... i changed it a little... i was actually going to wait a little more for them to meet but then u said it and i went "oh! what the hell!" and so they met.. hehe...

miroku-has-darkness  
yeah... i know what u mean... but still, i wanted to make a fic with characters based on my friends... and so that's what i did n.n

Bluie Twilight Star  
wow! thanks n/n... i blushed...

Crimson Cutie  
Darn! i thought i had corrected that mistake about the taught/thought thing... thanks 4 pointing it out n.n, i'll change it (when i find out how o.oU)... yeah, mangas can be educational (mangas these days o.oU)...and about the brain sections and the memory stuff... what u said about the psycomotor tasks... sounds interesting.. let's see what i can find about it and use it n.n... thanks 4 the info

Rayel  
thanks 4 the compliment... this is my first fic in english and the first 1 i publish here too.. so i was a little nervous -.-u

Purple Lurker  
yeah, they r addicting... if u ever make 1 (or if u have 1 already)... tell me and i'll try to find time to read it..n.n

Shadow Eclipse  
ur wishes r my orders (is that how u say it? o.o?).. i have updated! n.n

hikaranko  
-goes and hugs him too- our lil Ed is confused and in need of love :D.. hehehe

------

Thanks a lot 4 reading! C ya next time! n.N ( -- those are lil faces by the way..)


	3. Odds

Disclaimer: Again and again and again i say the same thing... I do NOT own FMA or HP, only the OCs and the plot of this story -sniff-.

GOMENNESAI! I kno i took my not-so-sweet time to update, but they told me i was going out of town all of the sudden, and when i came back, this thing didnt let me update till now! And besides all that, i bring such a short n bad chap! x.x'''' -goes to dark corner-... but anyways, here it is... Gonenne!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Odds**

"So… what was your last name again?" asked Edward to the blackhead.

"Potter" said Harry feeling a little uncomfortable. They were all back to the Leaky Caldron by now.

'_C'mon! It can be _him._ He's skinny and doesn't seem that dangerous… not at all.'_ Ed was thinking looking at Harry.

"So, umm. Are you excited for going to Hogwarts, Edward?" said Hermione trying to change the subject from Harry.

"Nah! Whatever." said Ed finally looking away. Harry sighed in relief noticing he had barely breathed before.

"Don't worry. First years are the target for most pranks usually just 'till Christmas. You'll get used to it." commented Ron with a grin on his face.

"And just who said I was a first year?" Ed said with a vein on his forehead.

"Well, you _look_ like one." Bad, _bad_ move pal.

---Five minutes later---

Ron had a bag full of ice on his head and looked like he was in Wonderland.

"Ejem… so, what year are you going to?" asked Harry.

"Sixth." Answered Ed

"That's great! We're sixth years, too!" said Hermione excited.

"But, I've never heard of people going to Hogwarts apart from first years." Harry just couldn't get himself to trust Ed.

Ed just shrugged; drinking some of that weird beverage they called Butter Beer… or something like that.

"And, where did you go before, Edward?" asked Hermione; Ed almost choked with the drink when she did. "A-are you OK?"

"Yeah, -coff- I just…"

"Edward" someone called. Ed didn't even bother to turn and see who it was. He knew perfectly.

"Hohenheim" he responded with an annoyed voice. The others where just staring, not knowing what was going on.

"Edward, who…?" Hermione began to ask, looking at the tall man behind Ed, but he interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now." He stood up. "I'll see you guys later, 'k?" They just nodded as they watched the two of them go up the stairs without looking at each other.

"What the hell where you doing down there!" asked Ed the moment they stepped into their room and the door was closed.

"I should ask the same thing." said Hohenheim. "Ed, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know!"

"Don't give me that answer."

"What do you expect me to say? There was a door one second andthen a hallway,"

"Ed…"

"Long, long, long!"

"Ed."

"Then you!"

"Ed!"

"And finally that stupid door again!"

"ED!" Ed shut his mouth. "Just calm down, OK?"

But he started talking again… "What were_ you_ doing there anyways?"

"If you'd just let me…"

"You know something, don't you?"

"I'll explain everything if you…"

"And you hid it from me!" There _had_ to be a way to make him listen.

"ED, ZIP IT!" OK, that worked. "Listen. Yes, there _is_ something I haven't told you…" Edward opened his mouth. "BUT you'll never know what it is if you don't let me talk." Edward closed his mouth. "Good. Now, this is important, so DON'T talk…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Harry?... Harry!"

"Huh?... Sorry Hermione. You were saying…?"

"Harry, is everything all right? You've been spacing out a lot since yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yup, he was _all_ right… and spacing out again.

"Harry!"

"I'm fine! Really…"

"It's Edward, isn't it?" Hermione looked concerned.

"I'm sorry. It's just… the way he looked at me; like he knew something…"

"I didn't like him either." said Ron now that he found out how to talk and eat his breakfast at the same time without wasting any time doing one or the other.

"You're just jealous that Hermione likes him better than she likes you." A redhead girl sat next to Hermione, facing Harry. Ron was blushing.

"No, I'm not! Why should I? It's Hermione we're talking about." Murderous eyes were looking at him from across the table. Ron gulped.

"Who's this Edward you're talking about, anyways?" Ginny asked.

"I guess that would be me." Everyone turned to the blond next to them.

"Ed! We were… umm… Having breakfast! Want some?" Hermione extended her plate to almost putting it on Ed's face. Was she nervous?

"No thanks." Ed was actually being nice… _too_ nice.

"What brings you here, Ed?" asked Harry without noticing the obvious.

"I stay here." answered Ed withrising an eyebrow.

"Oh… so, do you need anything… from us?" He wanted Ed away; God knows why.

"Actually…" Ed started saying and Harry stopped breathing. "You go to Hogwarts, right? I wanted to ask you if you could help me with the shopping. My dad used to teach me at home, so I've never really bought anything, or been anywhere like this. I would appreciate it… really." He forced himself to say the last few words, meanwhile his eye was twitching.

"Sure. We would love to help you! Wouldn't we Harry?" Hermione said looking straight at him, but she didn't wait for an answer. "And this is…"

"Ginny. Nice to meet you." She said standing up.

"Edward." He said taking her hand. Both, Ron and Harry, felt a little uneasy at this.

"Shall we go then?" Ginny said all of the sudden.

"Go where?" asked Harry confused.

"To help Ed, of course. Where do you need to go first?"

"I… the robes, I guess." Edward was a little confused too.

"Then let's go!" both girls started walking towards the door.

"Wha-… but…!" Ron tried to protest.

"Got a problem with it, redhead?" asked Ed defiantly.

"You…" Ron would have jumped on Edward if it wasn't because Harry hold him back.

"Leave it for later." He said as they followed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Madam Malkin's. They'll have your robes ready in no time." said Ginny excited. "I already have the design for my formal robes."

"F-formal robes?" asked Harry eye-wide.

"Yeah. There's going to be a dance or something for the new guys."

"You knew about the new kids?" Ron looked insulted.

'_Kid?'_ Ed thought but said nothing.

"Didn't you two read your letters? It said everything there."

"Of course they didn't. Were you actually expecting it?" Hermione didn't seem to be surprised at all.

"I guess not. Well, anyways, come on Ed!" and she pulled him inside.

There weren't many people in there. Maybe the word 'people' wasn't the right one, seeing that they were the only ones.

A thin, pale redhead approached them… or the wall was more likely.

"Buon giorno (1)! May I help you?" she said. Everyone was just staring in confusion.

"Ejem…" Hermione finally said, and the girl seemed to get the message.

"Oh! Sorry." She turned facing the rest of the room. "_Accio glasses_!" she yielded.

A pair of glasses went flying towards her gracefully.

"May I help you?" she said again, this time to Hermione.

"Yes. We are from Hogwarts, and we came for-"

"The robes for the dance…?" interrupted the other girl smiling.

"Yes. But my friend here needs-" Hermione said referring to Edward.

"Normal robes…? Perfetto (2). Come with me please." The other girl interrupted again and pulled Ed to a place in front of a three-view mirror. The others where still trying to react to the odd behavior.

The girl started working on the robes without saying a word. She looked like she was really concentrated.

"So, umm, I heard of you from a friend at the-" Ed started the conversation.

"Leaky Caldron? Simone, I suppose." She interrupted _again_.

"Yeah. She was kinda-"

"Talkative? And she called me a bookworm? Typical."

"I noticed that-"

"Her accent was weird? Sì, sì (3). She's from the U.S."

"Is this-?"

"Her first time here? Sì. Actually, I was surprised she came. She's not the School Type. She's more into sports and competitions. Unlike me. My name is Isabella by the way."

_'What's her problem? Can't she just let me talk?'_ Ed thought.

"Oh my! Am I doing it again? Perdono (4)! I have this thing my friends call 'the Universal Mind.' It's easy for me to guess what people are about to say. I'm sorry if I annoyed you."

"I-it's all-"

"Finito! (5)"

"Huh?"

"You're robe is done. Please go the cashier. The person there will tell you how much it was. Thanks for coming! Arrivederci (6)!" and she disappeared to the back of the shop leaving Edward in a shock.

As Isabella had told him, he went right to the cashier, ask for the price, and left without looking at how much he had pulled out of his pocket while pulling the others at the same time.

"Ed, what's wrong?" asked Hermione once they were out.

"That girl gives me the creeps!" answered Ed sweating.

"You better be prepared because 'that girl' is coming" said Harry looking at the way they had come from.

"Signore (7) Elric! Signore Elric!" the girl was shouting. "You forgot your change." She said when she reached them breathing heavily. "Qui (8). You should be more careful with your money." And she left after putting a small bag on Ed's hands. Inside were about 50 galleons.

Ed was just looking at the shop, narrowing his eyes and with his mouth a little open.

"Geez, Ed. You really should be careful when you pay." Said Ginny looking at the money; then she noticed Ed. "Ed?"

"I... I never told her my name… did I?" he said.

'… _did I?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1).- Good day

(2).- Perfect

(3).- Yes

(4).- Pardon; sorry

(5).- Finished; ended; done

(6).- Goodbye

(7).- Sir; Mr.

(8).- Here

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More OCs, and Ed is finally joining the HP crew!... what is theconnection betweenthe masked guys, Harry Potter, and the Elrics? -dun-dun-dun-...

**Review Responses:**

Me And My God Complex:  
Thanks! n/n

miroku-has-darkness:  
srry bout that... it's just that i promised n.nu

EdElricRules:  
Here's the chapter n.n

tediz-leader:  
Yaoi!

InuhanyouLafiel:  
Hope u like this 1 n.n

InsaneBlackHeart:  
Wow! thanks! yep, different cultures from our own r always kool n interesting... i love languages so that's 1 of the reasons i chose to do this n.n

Kurosawa-san:  
Gomennesai! x.x.. here's the chapter! i'll try to update sooner! i promise!

--------------------------------------------------------

hope u liked it (even though i didnt)! keep in touch!


	4. Rage

ello! i'm here again! as promised! i didnt take that long to update, huh? n.nu... i kno, i kno, it's a short chap, but i just wanted to bring u a new 1 as soon as possible... i think this can work: shorter chaps andless time. What do u think? or would u like it better like before? Longer chaps but more time?... i leave it up to u... n i hope u like this n.n!

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4.- Rage**

"So, where do you have to go next, Ed?" asked Ginny as they walked down the street.

"Hmm. I need to check out some books." He said after a moment.

"Don't you have yours already? You should have started long ago! You have to read the ones from the previous years, I suppose. You don't have enough time!" said Hermione concerned. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

"Easy, there. I already finished reading them all. I just want to see something." Ed backed out of Hermione's way seeing she was going psycho; but she calmed down right away.

"You finished?... all of them?" she asked skeptically.

"Sure. Just last night… dad made me" he said the last words in a whisper with annoyance.

"Huh?"

"I-it's nothing! Just that-… wow…" he stopped suddenly. Everyone looked up at whatever Ed was looking at.

It was the ice cream place he had been before with Hohenheim, who, casually enough, was right there looking at the building just as Ed was.

"Bloody hell!" was everything Ron managed to say.

The building was a total mess: broken tables, chairs here, chairs there, cracked glass, broken glass… blood; lots and lots of it, on the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling. People the crew recognized as the Ministry went in and out the building carrying things, cleaning, sealing, investigating the cause of such a disaster.

Edward ran up to his dad.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked with his eyes still on the building; those stains of blood brought a familiar sent to him.

"There was an attack…" Hohenheim started.

"Dead Eaters." A voice came from Edward's left. It was Harry, looking at the sky.

Ed turned to see what had caught Harry's attention and gave him such a stern look. But he didn't like what he saw.

Up in the cloudy sky, Ed could clearly see two faces: the one of a skull, and the one of the snake coming from its mouth; definitely a grotesque figure.

"Harry!" someone yelled from behind, but neither of them turned around; Ed and Hohenheim didn't recognize the voice, and Harry was too deep in thought still looking at the mark to pay much attention to anything else.

A man approached making him to turn around. "Harry, we're going back to the inn. It's not safe now. Much less for you." He was agitated as though he was frightened and had just finished a race. He looked at the Elrics from the corner of his eyes and pulled Harry to where the others were waiting with Mrs. Weasly. The other two stayed there unaware, still staring at the destruction in front of them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They were all having dinner in their rooms at the Leaky Caldron after spending the entire day in there. Hermione and Ginny had sneaked out of theirs to come to Harry and Ron's. Everyone was quiet.

"He used to give me free ice cream…" said Harry all of the sudden. "Mr. Fortescue, the owner." He finished clarifying.

"What do you think happened to him?" asked Hermione in a low voice.

"I don't know." Everyone was playing with their food, barely eating; but Harry was the worst, not having eaten at all.

"Dad said they couldn't find the body." said Ron.

"Maybe he's okay! Maybe he managed to escape or-" but Hermione was cut off by Harry.

"Don't kid yourselves. Didn't you see the blood? He's dead, and if he isn't, he soon will be!" he exploded.

"Harry…" said Ginny taking his had. He pulled away.

"I'm going to sleep." he said rushing to the bed.

No one talked. They just stayed there, watching. Harry could feel their eyes on him even though he had his back to them.

How idiotic; they pitied him. They thought his reaction was due to fear. They thought he was scared of being the next one. They thought he always looked back from his shoulder to see if a Death Eater would jump to him and finally kill him. But that wasn't it. He wasn't scared. He knew he wasn't the next one; Voldemort was going to finish him off slowly, torturing him. He knew he was being watched by Death Eaters while in a public place such as Diagon Alley. But then again, who wasn't? They where everywhere… waiting.

The sound of chairs being pulled back and steps let Harry know his friends where finally leaving after a moment of silence that looked like eternity. He could hear them opening the door and Ron talking to Hermione: "I'll come with you." He said as they left. Another moment passed as Harry began to relax. Then a voice spoke:

"Good night, Harry." It was Ginny.

She stayed a few more seconds before walking out and closing the door behind her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Is this what you meant? Is this what we're dealing with?" said Edward in a low voice to the man sitting across from him. The other didn't answer, nor did he look at him, instead they both dedicated themselves to look at the dying fire.

The air in the room was tense, specially the space between the two only figures in it.

The day's events were still on their minds.

"Is this what I have to protect him from?" spoke Ed once again. In his mind, this was the first murder scene he had ever witnessed.

"It's not like you to take these kinds of things so seriously." Hohenheim finally said.

"W-what do you mean? T-this is the first time I…" he stopped. "Isn't it?"

"What I mean is that you _shouldn't_ take it so seriously." He corrected himself.

"That I shouldn't…? Do you even realize what you're saying! SOMEONE WAS JUST MURDERED!"

"And this is how it's going to be from now on, Ed! This is what we compromised to do! This is what we're going to have to deal with! _Like it or not!_"

"NO! I don't like it! I didn't compromise to do anything! _You_ did! I never asked for this! I never wanted to come! You dragged me into this! This has nothing to with me! Only _you_!"

"You have to do this, Edward." Hohenheim returned his attention to the fire and now spoke with a more calmed voice, even thought his face said otherwise.

"WHY? Why the heck to I have to do this! Just because you don't wanna do it alone? Well? _Answer!_"

"If you want to know what really happened to you, you'll do it! Am I clear?" he had stood up and was now looking down at Ed in a way that he couldn't read; something between sadness and anger.

As he lost the stare contest, Edward left the room without a word.

He didn't return until next morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mrs. Weasley!"

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

"What? What is it?" asked Mrs. Weasley anxious as she turned to face the three frightened teenagers: Ron, Hermione and Ginny. She had been talking to his husband down in the bar since early morning.

"It's Harry!" shouted Hermione.

"What! What's wrong with him?" it was now Mr. Weasley the one startled.

"He-he…" Ginny was about to cry.

"He disappeared!" said Ron.

A loud thud behind them left no opportunity to react. A chair had been thrown to the floor by no other than Ed, who was now rushing out the door to Diagon Alley as fast as he could.

The others followed a second later.

---------------------------------------------------

There u go... u like it?... i wanted to ask u if u would mind me doing the fic yaoi?... if yes, i want to ask u for the couples u like... they can be even xover couples from both FMA and HP... there is just 1 untouchable couple that i think u already figured out: RonxHermione... PLZZ! i luv those 2 together n-n!...

**Review Responses:**

Kurosawa-san  
Prego n.n

tediz-leader  
'course i did! u kno i luv that lil crazy mind of urs!

miroku-has-darkness  
srry... but as i said, i promised i would use the OCs, and i actually enjoy them!.. and about the languajes... well.. i said it before.. i luv different cultures appart from my own, including the ways they speak... it's not like i kno any of them... i get the words from the internet... the only ones i can say i'm good at are: spanish (my first), english, and french (i'm barely starting to learn it, so i just kno how to form really small sentences)... and i'm really bad at spelling, doesnt really matter the languaje... i'm not trying to look smart or anything... i just wanna hav fun and maybe learn a lil...

InsaneBlackHeart  
jejeje... yep n.nu... well, these r hard times in the wizardy(ing) world (is that how u say it? o.o?) and so, they cant actually trust just anyone... n.n.. i also hav fun doing this w/ them.. -evil laugh-... ejem...

----------------------------

plz consider the YAOI thing... ok?... i'm asking u 4 the couples u like... so, i cant really do it w/out ur opinion... n.nu

thanks 4 reading!


	5. Uninvited Guests

i wont even try to apologize... i dunno how -.-u... i kno i said i was gonna try to update sooner and all that crappy crap... but, well, i didnt... sooooo... i hope theres still ppl out there interested in reading my story... but i understand if theres none...

oh weeeell... heres the chap:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5.- Uninvited Guests**

'_OK, if I was a stupid immature wizard… where would I hide? Why would I be hiding anyways? Geez, he had all the protection he wanted there and he still had to break it and play hero, didn't he?'_ Ed was thinking as he was going down Diagon Ally looking for his fugitive. _'Note to self: Hit him in the face… scratch that, ask him how he escaped unnoticed.'_

Having half his mind in his thoughts and the other half looking for Harry, Ed didn't notice the person running towards him in the opposite direction.

Yep, you guessed… CRASH!!!

"Oww… man, my head!" said Ed sitting up to check who was the idiot on top of him, but all he could see was a blond head against his face. "Step away already… hey! -poke- are you dead or something?"

The person slowly moved and Edward soon found two big blue eyes looking up at him… yes, looking up.

The girl opened her mouth before Edward realized the way she was looking at him wasn't exactly anger… or anything related to that feeling.

"OMG! A Swerfizcut!!!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Man! Talk about getting lost in a moment of depression…" Harry said, looking around him. "-sigh- I guess standing here won't help much." As he started walking he felt something behind him. You know, those times that it's not as if something is actually behind you, but you still feel you have to look. Well, this is not one of those times; that "thing" that made our hero look back actually _fell_ on him. Sounds familiar?

"Agh! What the-?"

"Potter?"

Harry turned to the voice, half expecting to see a familiar and not-so-wanted face; but only half, the other part was strongly wishing and pleading he was wrong.

"Malfoy!" … he wasn't.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A what?"

"A Swerfizcut! You are one aren't you?" Ed just stared at the girl, trying to make sense of the situation. He stayed quiet; it usually works better that way. "OMG! Just wait until I tell Dad about it!" she took something from her pocket and offered it to Edward, the way you would offer food to a scared animal to get it out of its hiding. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a big fan of your-"

"OK, stop it! Who are you, and what the HELL are you talking about!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nice going Malfoy. Crashing like that on people."

"Me? You were the one just standing there looking stupid, Potter!"

"Look, I'm already having a bad day. I don't need you to make it worse."

Malfoy laughed. "_You_ are having a bad day?"

Harry really looked at the boy for the first time and realized the 'why' of the sarcasm on the other's question. You don't usually expect people like him to have bad days; with all that ego and all. But today was different; he didn't look like the archenemy he knew at all. His clothes were worn out and too big for him; he was paler than usual; his hair was messy and somehow looked darker; and he was wearing an old, dirty and ragged robe. Not like Malfoy at all.

"What happened to you!" Harry asked before he could stop himself. He almost sounded worried. Almost.

"That's none of your business, Potter. Now get out of my way!" of course he wasn't getting an answer. Silly Harry.

Malfoy tried to stand up but fell again looking at his right leg while holding up the tears.

"I don't think you're going anywhere anytime soon." said Harry.

"Shut up!!... just shut the hell up…" answered Malfoy in a cracked voice. Harry just looked down at him trying to decide what to do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come back, Mr. Swerfizcut!" yelled the blond girl.

"Stay the hell away from me!!!" Ed yelled back while running as fast as he could.

He finally made a turn to the main street. He took notice of a group of redheads gathered close and ran to them. When he got to ear-distance the youngest turned to him and asked.

"Ed, what's wrong? Did you find Harry?"

Edward opened his mouth to answer when two pale arms wrapped around him. He froze.

"Got cha!" the blond said smiling.

"Luna?" Ginny said.

"Oh! Hi, Ginny! Ronald, Hermione!"

"Hi. Umm, what are you doing?"

"I found this Swerfizcut running down the street. Isn't it awesome!"

"Ejem… Luna, that not a Swerfizcut, that's our friend, Edward Elric." Hermione intervened already feeling annoyed.

"What! Aw, man! But he looks so much like one." Luna said disappointed.

"Get off of me! What's a Swer-whatever, anyways?" Ginny, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, not wanting to be the ones to answer the question.

"It's a sort of German dwarf thought to be extinct." Luna said, oblivious to what was coming.

"WHAT!" Too late…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Damnit, Malfoy. What do you eat? Air? A feather would be heavier than you."

"No body asked you to do this, Potter. Put me down if I'm such a bother."

"Oh, sure, you're welcome."

"I don't need your pity."

"Do you really think I was going to leave you there in the middle of nowhere? Think again, rich boy, I'm not like you."

Malfoy didn't answer. He would have probably left him there to die with no regret.

The picture was quite funny. After their little encounter, Harry had decided to take Malfoy to the Leaky Caldron, not a good idea probably, and there see what to do with him. Malfoy's leg was crashed; how had he manage to get to the Ally? Simple really, he just appeared there. So now he got to ride on Harry's back. Yippee.

"Since when do you know how to appear?" Harry broke the silence. Malfoy didn't answer. "Hey!" Great. Blondie was asleep.

Harry looked around him. No one to see. He was alone.

"What happened to you?" he asked aloud, more to himself.

"Who knows…" is the answer he got.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-nervous- . i got sick again so it may look (i dont wanna say 'like shit' so..) not good... i still hope u liked it and to let u kno i already started the next chap...

i'm going to bed now... g'night n thanks for having pity on me and read o.oU

c ya!

PS. the public has spoken... THERE WILL BE NO YAOI!!!... RonxHermione's staying tho... cme on!! u cant say they r not cute 2gether!! -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**RR**

miroku-has-darkness  
let's see... i did, i can, and i dont se why i shouldnt... please stop this... i dont mind constructive critisism... but this is not it

Me And My God Complex  
i loveee those 2 couples!!! ur on my cool list! lol

RainDancer58  
EdxGinny? hmmm... never thought about it... sounds nice

tediz-leader  
hey friend! ArdillasxOsitoz!!!! lol... ur awesome

Purple Lurker  
yep... that happens to me often... my friends just give me either the 'ur weird' look or the 'nosebleed' look XDDD

InsaneBlackHeart  
another EdxRoy fan! there seems to be a lot of that going on... i was actually thinking of EdxHarry too... it WOULD be amusing!... maybe next time...

mrs.mustang967  
-blush for both, thanks and embarrassment- n///nU no yaoi this time lol

Tiger Shinigami  
u bet he will lol!!

Suicidal Duck  
i like the way u talk... yeah, i like different so the story has to b different... but yeah, no pairings... PS. thanks n.n

Chaos Tears  
RxH!!!... yep, ed's going single this time... wish granted!

Demon Lord Sesshomaru  
thanks!

Mistress Haruka  
heres the chap... srry i was sooooo frikin late o.oU

EdElricRules  
glad u liked it... Hughes -sniff- x.x RIP i'll try to put him in -sniff-

Harryswoman  
jajajaja... yep i see the tension.. lol... no yaoi on this one.. promise

iceprincess421  
i kno i said shorter and sooner x.x i really am sorry... but here it is now, right?... anyways, no yaoi n.n

Bunny Grl  
dont worry... no yaoi

Desdemona Nigh  
srry srry SRRY!!!! -typing-

Morange  
muahahahahahaha... u discovered my plan!

Full Metal Rocker  
jeje... i dont like yuri... yaoi's ok tho... maybe cuz im a girl o.oU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

this lil head of mine is going 'round n 'round... which means i'm gona faint if i dont rest a bit..

thanks 4 reading!!!!


	6. Blue

*Stare* o.o wooooow.... over 2 years without updating.... it's saaaaad... hmmmm, what can i say in my favor? Well....................

......

yeah, I cant think of anyhting... why am i writing now?..................

....-cricket-......

yup... dunno that one either XDU.... just that i _**FINALLY**_ finished high school... n well, i was looking thru my old files and found this story.... and i felt sorta nostalgic........ i've actually forgotten where i was going with this story.. i mean i remember some of it but once i re-read it i was like "Huh??? what's that mean? !".... my english is better too... and my style of writing changed a bit..

im sorry to disappoint everyone but here is the new chap... after 2 years....... o.o -cricket-

**Chapter 6.- Blue**

"Do you think they got him?... the Death Eaters…?" Ginny asked in a small voice. The Weasleys, along with Hermione, had spent the day looking for Harry. They checked pretty much every alley and every building in Diagon Alley, but there still was no sign of the Boy Who Lived.

"No… No, that can't be it." Hermione whispered looking at her cup, deep in thought. It was midnight already, so Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had sent the teenagers back to the Leaky Caldron to rest while they looked up some more with the help of other members of the Order of the Phoenix. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George weren't too happy about it, but they decided it was better than getting in the way. Adults are supposed to know what they were doing… right!

As for Edward, he had disappeared sometime in the afternoon. Fred and Gorge were back at their shop. And the man they knew to be Ed's father, was watching them from a secluded corner of the room.

"Why would he leave without telling us?" Ginny asked. She seemed to be trying to make pointless conversation out of anxiousness.

"Because he's Harry." Ron answered exasperated. He felt somewhat betrayed by his friend for sneaking out without him; he was even totally ignoring Pig's attempts at drawing his attention.

Hermione just kept quiet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ARGH!!" –thud-

"Careful, Potter! Are you trying to kill me, or what?" A very angry Draco yelled from the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

"At this very second, Malfoy, you don't want to know the answer. Now… _get off me_!" Harry yelled pushing the blond from on top of him.

Malfoy fell to his side, and stayed there, too weak to get up. He groaned.

The other wizard looked at his pitiful enemy, sprawled on the floor, looking sickly and easily breakable. This was _not_ the image he wanted to see right now; and that was _not_ guilt building up inside him.

He sighed. "S…" he struggled to get the word out. "Sor… -sigh- Sorry, Malfoy. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

He could barely hear the other boy's voice, muffled by clothing and a sore throat. "Keep your pity to yourself, Potter."

Harry sighed again (something he seemed to be doing quite often lately) and looked around for something to grab to get up. He noticed the streets were starting to look more familiar even in the twilight, but what made him finally look up from where he was still sitting was an outstretched, almost luminescent, hand in front of him.

It was a girl. Her hair was long and a strange, light turquoise color that contrasted the night sky behind her. Her eyes were the same blue, only a shade darker, and her skin did seem to shine under the moonlight. She reminded Harry of something, but he couldn't quite figure out what.

He finally took her hand after a very soft "Vas-y (1)" coming from her. He didn't know what that meant but he was pretty sure she was encouraging him to hurry. Once he was up, he noticed she was very short, shorted than Ed, even, which lead him to think she must be very young.

She looked at him over once before stepping away to help Draco.

Harry couldn't help but stare at the tiny girl. That familiarity he saw in her was bugging him much more than it should have, but he just couldn't shake the idea that he had seen her somewhere before…

Malfoy looked around confused, meeting the girl's blue eyes. "Are you a… mermaid?" he finally said before dozing into unconsciousness.

_Oh! So that's it._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Damn that Potter! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!

Disappearing just like that! And on _his_ watch! Hohenheim could have warned him about how reckless the brat was! Just wait until he found him…

Ed ran through the deepest parts of Diagon Alley, where shops were replaced by homes, and hardly anyone was around.

"I'm not his freaking baby-sitter!"

He stopped.

He was standing in the middle of the street in one of the trashiest parts of the Alley, when a second later he dropped to his knees, grabbing his head with both hands, fearing it was going to explode.

His eyes couldn't see the alley anymore. Instead, he was standing at an office, looking down at a man sitting in front of him, behind a big desk. The image was blurry, but he could see the man's neat, blue uniform, and raven black hair. The smirk didn't pass unaccounted for either.

"I'm not your baby-sitter, Fullmetal. And this is not a game." The man's deep voice brought a ring to his ears.

Without thinking, he started to answer. "Baka taisa…(2)"

Slowly, the clean office faded from his vision, and he found himself back in the dirty street. But this time, a pair of emerald green eyes came along with it.

"Ed!... Ed, are you okay?" Harry asked for the millionth time, and Edward realised he was holding him up on his knees with his hands on his shoulders.

The alchemist felt disoriented at first, but once the last effects of the vision were over, he remembered just how angry he was at the wizard.

"BAKA!!!" He screamed, hitting Harry on the head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1).- Come on.

(2).- Stupid coronel


End file.
